clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mad Minions 2
Mad Minions 2 is an encounter in the Madness & Magma mission hub. It comes after Mad Minions 1 or Mad Minions 3. Enemies *Sanity-Shredded Stabber (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 8 HP Normal) *Mad Murderer (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 8 HP Normal) Transcript Introduction Rakshara places an orange foot onto the first of the rock planks which form the bridge, and presses her weight down upon it. “It seems sturdy enough,” she says. “These bridges are ancient, but well made. They were fashioned to bear the weight of the dragons’ minions. Even ogres and other great monstrosities walked their length. “Hugh’s weight may rival theirs, however,” Brachus remarks. Hugh grunts. “Just remember, if I take a spill into that lava stuff you go with me.” The towering oroc leads the way, her probing foot testing each portion of the bridge before she moves on and entrusts anyone else to its support. You’re close behind her, ready to catch hold of her arm if a plank should break. In spite of the litheness of her body, you know full well that you don’t have the strength to yank her to safety. But your aid might be enough to help her recover her balance should she lose it. Your caution proves unnecessary, however. The bridge which has lasted for centuries endures the weight of another passage, and soon all of your companions stand upon the high, broad island of rock at the other side. You’re not alone here, however. A group of goblins sits in a loose circle in front of next bridge, which spans the magma between this island and the next. They’re nibbling on foodstuffs, sipping from bloated skins, and playing what looks to be some form of dice game. But after one of them looks up and cries out, they all get to their feet and form up opposite you. “Welcome, followers of the great one!” a male says. He twirls a dagger in each hand, sending droplets of fat and slivers of meat spinning from the blades. Your first thought is that you should avoid being stabbed with those dual-purpose eating utensils and murder weapons, as you don’t relish having animal fat in your wounds. The second is that the goblin must assume you passed the strange test the previous group before you. Thus he’s greeting you as a potential friend instead of a foe. You make a sign to your companions, instructing them to stay their hands. Perhaps you can learn what’s going on here. “Yes, the ‘great one’…” you begin. “The master of the walrus!” “Oh… Yes, the master of the… walrus…” “The one whose genius surpasses the bounds of sanity!” “That’s right! The sanity-surpassing genius…” “It’s time to answer the second riddle!” You sigh. “When I was walking to the fair, I met a man who wasn’t there,” the goblin intones. “He dogged my footsteps every day, however do I make him go away?” “Could try asking him bloody annoying riddles until he sods off,” Hugh suggests. The goblin scowls. “You do not know his teaching!” “Whose teachings?” you ask. “You must die!” Conclusion “Get him!” you yell. The last goblin, the sole survivor of the carnage, sprints towards the far bridge. You want answers, damn it! Hugh looks to you, turns to the goblin, and charges at him. He’s no sprinter. A lifetime of binge drinking and gluttony has seen to that. But his legs are strong from bearing his bulk, and fortune has placed him in a perfect position to intercept the green-skinned creature. The goblin looks over his shoulder, frightened eyes fastened on you. He doesn’t even see Hugh until the burly pie-maker ploughs into him shoulder first. There’s an explosion of flame where the two collide. The impact flings the goblin through the air, launching him off the edge of the island – into the magma below. Hugh turns to you, a grin on his face. “Got him!” “I wanted him alive!” “Oh.” “A lamentable mistake,” Brachus says, “but your language was unclear.” “Never mind,” you reply. “Let’s just keep moving.” Category:Madness & Magma